


Starting Over

by LlyaAegi



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlyaAegi/pseuds/LlyaAegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sits at the airport with a small suitcase by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Unreal 2PM Challenge- Round 1. I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy it.

He sat on the bench staring around at the bustling hall around him. A worn rolling suitcase rested against his leg and he clutched a ticket in his hand. Where was he? An airport of some kind, it looked like. He honestly couldn’t remember how he got here, sitting in the airport waiting for something, or someone. 

Turning, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. White blonde hair, smoother features, calm eyes. It was different than he remembered, but not so different to be unrecognizable. But why was he here? Where was here exactly?

He looked down at the ticket in hand. It had a barcode with all the departure information. Gate 23A, Flight 0430 Departing at 14:00, seat X4. But, there was no destination listed. 

“Flight 0430 now boarding,” the voice over the intercom stated. Like most flights, the elderly and reserved seating was boarding first and he waited while the line died down. The attendant began to call out rows and passengers made their way towards the gate. “Rows V-Z now boarding for flight 0430.”

He stood up, stretching his limbs before reaching for the suitcase and standing in line.

“Ticket please,” the woman said with a small smile. He handed it over and she glanced at it. “Thank you, but sir, you are not allowed to bring baggage onto the flight.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, surprised. Looking around, it was only then that he realized that no one else had any luggage of any kind.

“I am very sorry sir, but no baggage of any kind is allowed on this flight.”

“But I need it,” he furrowed his brow. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what was inside the small suitcase, but whatever it was, he knew it was important. 

“I am sorry, sir.” the woman reached out to take the bag and he scooted back. “Sir, please hand it over, or I will have to call security.”

“No!” he cried. He knew he was causing a scene, but this was important. “You can’t take this!”

Security rushed over, two large men who were a lot more gentle than they appeared to be. One grabbed the bag and the other escorted him away to a small room down hallway. Neither one of the security officers asked what was in the bag, neither said a word until they reached the room.

“There is always one on every flight,” one looked down at him. It was a gaze filled not with annoyance, but one of sympathy and understanding.

“Someone will be in shortly. Please wait here,” the other said with a kind smile before leaving him alone. At least they left him with his suitcase. 

The room was small, one table with a chair on either side. A window let in light, but the glass was foggy and it was impossible to see outside. He took a seat in one of the chairs and gripped the handle to the bag tightly. It was only a few minutes later that someone entered.

“Jang Wooyoung,” the man said, looking at a familiar ticket. He wore a suit and had an officer’s hat on and there was no way to see his face. He was tall and well built with light brown hair that peeked out from under his cap.

“Pardon?”

“Jang Wooyoung. That is your name, right?”

“I…I guess so,” he shrugged. Remembering his name didn't seem to be all that important. A lot of things didn't seem to be important then.

The man tried to hide his smile a little, but Wooyoung could see it beneath the cap. “Looks like there was a security issue with your luggage. You are aware that you are not allowed any baggage on the flight?”

“I am now,” Wooyoung said with a scowl. “But I don’t understand why not. I need this bag, I have to take it with me.”

“Why?”

It was the simplest and most complicated of questions. Why did he need it? He wasn’t even sure what was inside. 

The man noticed his hesitation and smiled gently. “What is so important in there that you risk never moving on, Jang Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung looked down at the bag for a moment before pulling it onto the table and unzipping it. It was filled with smaller boxes, each individually wrapped and all unmarked. With a confused and furrowed brow, he picked one up and opened it. Inside was filled with sand. Ordinary beach sand. He ran his fingers through the grains and his mind was filled with a memory.

**

It was a hot day, the hottest day his young mind could ever remember. Even with the breeze coming off the ocean water, sweat dripped down his neck and back to mix in with the damp sand all around him. He had spent hours building his sand fort, the walls high around him to protect him from the invisible sea pirates that roamed the shore. He was currently spying on one particular pirate vessel, his dad sunning on a towel a ways away, when the sun was blocked out by a shadow.

“Look out!” came a worried cry followed by pounding footsteps on the ground.

Something large and round crashed into one of his walls, spraying sand everywhere and sending little Woo flying backwards, a bit dazed. After blinking for a moment, he got his bearings and realized that his fort had been attacked. 

“Cannon!” he shouted to his invisible crew and rushed to repair the damage.

“Are you alright?” a boy asked him, reaching for the cannonball.

Woo glanced up once before looking back down at his work. Then the image sunk in. This slightly older boy was beautiful. He lifted his head to stare blatantly at the other. Wide amber eyes, wind tousled brown hair and a lopsided smile, the boy was trying not to laugh at the dazed expression.

“Really, are you alright? Did you get hit?” the boy asked.

Woo stood up and brushed the sand off his legs. “You are the one who sent the cannon to attack my fort? Are you a pirate?”

“A pirate?” the other looked confused for a moment and then smiled brightly. “I’m not a pirate. I am the God of the Sea!”

**

The memory faded and Woo looked back at the box. It saddened him that he couldn’t watch the two boys any further. That memory was important he knew.

“It was the beginning,” the officer said with a sad smile. 

“The beginning?” Woo tilted his head to the side, confused.

“The beginning of a life long adventure. You and him.” The officer motioned to the suitcase. “Open another and you will see what I mean.”

Woo reached for another box, this one worn down and tattered around the corners. Inside was a patch of grass. Dirt and weeds clumped together and then crumbled in his hands. He looked up questioning at the officer, when his mind was filled again with a different image.

**

“Get up, wimp.”

Woo was sprawled on the ground, surrounded by a handful of guys much older and much bigger than him. Whimpering slightly, he tried to get up but every muscle screamed in protest. He was, no doubt, bleeding profusely and more than likely had a couple broken bones. The ones around him mocked and pointed and laughed.

“Come on, pussy. Get up!”

He was lifted by his hair back onto his feet, only to have a solid fist pushed deep into his gut. Falling back to the ground, he could taste the grass and dirt on his tongue. Someone pressed the bottom of their shoe into his cheek and he wondered briefly if perpetrators could be identified by the sole prints.

“Yah!” an angry voice came up and all attention was finally off of Woo. “The hell do you think you are doing beating up on a kid half your size?”

Angry voices argued a little while longer before he heard the teachers running up. Everyone cleared out pretty quick after that. Everyone except for Woo who could barely move for the pain.

“Don’t worry Mr. Park,” his savior’s voice said. “I can take him to the nurse’s office.”

“Thank you Nichkhun. Exciting first week here for you, wouldn’t you say?”

Footsteps receded and Woo was certain he had been abandoned. He rolled over onto his back and let the sunshine soak into his bruising skin, his eyes closed to the world around him. It was better to be invisible. 

“You know,” the voice sounded amused. “This is the second time we have met like this, Mr. Pirate.”

Woo’s eyes shot open. This face he would recognize anywhere. A little older, yes, but with the same ethereal beauty.

“Mr. God of the Sea,” Woo tried to smile.

**

“I kind of remember that,” Woo frowned. “I think I got beat up a lot.”

The officer chuckled. “Before then, yes. But he made sure to protect you well after that day.”

“We were friends,” Woo said, the words coming out as more of an unsure question that a certain statement.

“See for yourself,” the officer chuckled. 

Wooyoung opened more and more of the boxes. One had a video game controller and he was allowed to see a night of teasing and taunting, snacks and soda cans strewn about the living room floor. The pair laughed and joked until sunrise. Another box had concert tickets with a memory of screaming until their voices were raw and ears grew deaf. There was one with a set of car keys and a speeding ticket that came with a memory of his first drive in his own car and getting pulled over that very night.

“We were friends,” Woo said, more certain. “But it feels like there was something more than that,” he mused. “Was he…”

“Was he what?” the officer pursed his lips a little.

“Was he more than just a friend to me? All these memories so far are of him and me, and there are a lot left so…”

The man reached across the table to pick out a certain box, wrapped in a dull foil. “Only if you really want to know.”

Woo didn’t hesitate ripping the lid off to see a set of chopsticks, a secret hope that his inkling was right.

**

His heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure when it started but every time Khun came over, Woo’s heart started beating faster, making him look flushed and nervous.

“Dude,” Khun laughed, shaking his hair so it would lay down better. “Why do you look so freaked out? Your dad bothering you again?”

Woo shook his head and tried to smile. “It’s okay. Everything is fine.”

They were sitting down at their usual restaurant. On Friday nights, they would usually hit this particular place before going out for drinks and maybe karaoke. Khun’s face grew serious as he watched his dearest friend shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“Why are you lying to me?” Khun asked. “I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other.”

“I’m not!” Woo waved his hands around flustered. “I was only…It’s just…oh nothing.”

Every time he tried to get the courage to admit out loud that he cared for Khun more than he should, he would look up and see his best friend watching him expectantly and all his resolve crumbled. 

“It isn’t nothing,” Khun scolded. “I know you better than that. Something is bothering you and you aren’t telling me.”

Woo slumped his shoulders. He hated it when Khun was upset with him, the guilt burrowing deeper into him. “I can’t tell you.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Woo sighed. “Shouldn’t. It would ruin everything.”

“Ruin what?” Khun moved closer, leaning in towards him.

“Everything!” he repeated a little louder, eyes starting to water a little. “This, you and me, our friendship! You would hate me! And then my parents would hate me forever if they ever found out!”

“Found out what?” Khun pressed.

“I can’t tell you!” Woo shouted, making more of the patrons turn to stare at them. “You will be so disgusted that I will lose you too!”

“Woo, I could never hate you!” Khun shouted back. “You will never lose me!”

“Not even if I told you I liked you? That I cared about you more than a friend should? That I dared to love you, a kind of love that people only experience once in a lifetime? That you are the one I dream about all the time and not in the most innocent of ways either? I wouldn’t lose you even if I confessed to you in front of a room full of strangers thoroughly embarrassing the both of us? Not even then?”

The room was silent. Some gawked in disgust, others in shock. Khun stared at Woo, mouth partly open as if he was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. Woo was breathing hard, coming to terms with the fact that he actually said what had been burdening his heart for months now. But rather than feeling lighter at the confession, the weight grew heavier with every passing heartbeat of silence.

“Say something,” Woo begged quietly, his hands balling tightly over the chopsticks still in his fingers. “Anything please…”

Khun gaped a little, trying to piece any words together. “Woo…I…”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Rather than sit there and watch everything fall further apart, Woo did the only thing he could and bolted out of the restaurant. He flung the door open, almost hitting a few people entering. After bowing his apologies, he jogged away, trying not to run into anyone and got lost in the streets. 

Finally reaching his limits, his lungs giving out with his legs, he collapsed in a vaguely familiar park. Landing on one of the swings, he gasped for air, trying desperately not to choke on dry sobs. He knew this would happen, that everything he loved would disappear. But it was better to have left than to listen to flimsy excuses and apologies. Woo ruined it all, he knew it. And nothing would ever fix it.

Breathing settled back to normal and he pushed his feet against the ground, setting the swing moving lightly. It was dark and one of the street lights flickered annoyingly, but Woo didn’t want to move or go anywhere. Didn’t want to deal with reality anymore. Chopsticks clinked against the swing and Woo stared at them. Great. He was a chopstick thief now as well.

“You asshole!” 

Panted breath and furious gasping moved forward to stand right in front of his swing. Why was he here? He was supposed to ignore Woo forever now. It was ruined, right?

“Khunnie?” Woo looked at him confused.

“You left me alone in there to deal with a manager who shouts louder than you do, and I had to pay the bill even though this was your week, you dumbass. How could you just run off like that?”

Khun scowled down at him and Woo couldn’t figure out if it was real, or his mind had finally snapped.

“If it is the money you are upset about,” Woo stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, “here. Now you can leave.” He sat back down on his swing and began rocking back and forth, bumping into a set of wonderfully denimed thighs that refused to move out of the way.

“Woo, you know this isn’t about the money.” Khun’s voice was unusually soft. “Come on, don’t be like this.”

“Don’t be like what?” Woo frowned. “Heartbroken? Not something I can help, now can I?”

“Look, you didn’t even give me any warning with this one. You just sort of sprung that confession on me. What was I supposed to do? You are my best friend.”

“You pushed me,” Woo stood up and started walking away with shadowed footsteps matching his. “You have no idea how long I kept that a secret, and I would have forever if you weren’t such a stubborn ass.”

“Wait,” Khun pulled Woo’s arm, forcing him to stop and turn around. “How long?”

“How long what?” he played dumb, kicking the ground.

“How long have you been keeping all this inside?”

Woo hesitated. He knew the exact day he had fallen for his friend, but how could he say it out loud? “A long time.”

Khun guessed. “Months?”

“Years,” Woo sighed heavily at Khun’s surprised face. “See? I couldn’t tell you. If I told you then, I never would have been able to spend all this time with you. But now I did, and I ruined all the future time I could have had with you. It is all-”

Khun grabbed his shoulder sharply and shook him a little. “Stop. Just stop talking. You are making decisions for the both of us here. You don’t want to hear my answer? You don’t care what I have to say about all this?”

“Who wants to hear a rejection?” Woo said sourly.

“Dumbass,” Khun shook his head. “You are so sure I would reject you. You didn’t even consider I might feel the same?”

Woo looked up completely dumbfounded.

“I am not saying I love you right now. It is a little too soon for that, at least for me. But Woo, I like you, that hasn’t changed. And nothing is ruined, alright?”

Khun watched patiently as Woo tried to wrap his head around those words. It made no sense. How could this be real? Khun waved a hand in front of Woo's face, trying to get some sort of response.

Woo shot out and snatched his hand to keep it from hitting his face. “Wait…you like me? Like for real?”

Khun chuckled. “For real. And no, not just as a friend.”

“Since when were you gay?” Woo asked, confused.

“Gay?” Khun raised his brows in surprise. “I’m not.”

“Then…you don’t…”

“I like you, Woo. Not guys, just you.”

“Just me…” Woo started walking again in a daze. “You like me?”

Woo stumbled along trying to get his brain in sync with everything else. Khun just walked along after him, part in worry and part in amusement. The light turned and Woo was just about to step out onto the street when a hand pulled him back.

“Earth to Wooyoung,” Khun shook his head, pulling him in closer. “Hey, pay attention.” 

Cars whizzed by unnoticed. He was too close. Everything about Khun wrapped around him, the comfort, the heat, the scent, almost too much. This was a dream, it had to be. Time slowed down until Woo swore he could see every flicker of the lamp, hear each and every heartbeat distinctly.

It was Khun who made the first move, he would swear forever it was Khun. But there he was, on a random street corner wrapped in the strong arms of his best friend, the man of his dreams leaning in closer, head tilting to the side. Woo could barely breathe, and then that distance was nonexistent. 

It was like most first kisses. Lips pressed together, hesitant, unsure, nervous, but real. Gentle movement in the beginning, just a subtle nudging, stoking little embers to ignite. Woo finally snapped back to his mind and reacted. Throwing his arms around Khun’s shoulders, he pressed his body closer, wanting to share more and accidentally stabbing Khun with the stolen utensils clutched in his fist.

A shy tongue peeked out and traced a pair of full lips. A soft sound echoed against the street. Feet shuffled closer. Then the need to breathe. Khun pulled away first and stared at Woo for a long time, lost in a daze.

Woo blinked hard at him and Khun chuckled to himself. “Well shit…” 

**

“I knew it,” Woo smiled brightly. “I knew we were more than friends.”

The officer laughed kindly. “Much more than friends.”

“That is a relief,” Woo nodded to himself and began opening up other boxes. 

Their first date at the new amusement park. Khun had surprised him with a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel and a stuffed baby chick in a beanie he had won in a claw machine. Their first argument over something stupid. It didn't really matter which drawer the can opener went in, but it seemed like a big deal then. A night at the movies that was less about the movie and more about hiding themselves in the top row seats. The usher had to kick them out after the first hour for indecency.

“Where are we?” Woo asked in between memories, stacking the boxes in neat little towers on the ground.

The other man leaned back. “Where do you think we are?”

“It looks like an airport, but I don't remember how I got here, or where I am going.”

“Are you sure you are ready for the answer?”

Woo paused. “Probably not.”

There were only two boxes left. One was a bright yellow, and the other a deep red. He looked at the man for some sort of guidance.

“If it were me, I would open the yellow one first.”

Woo picked it up carefully. It was heavier than he thought it would be. He cracked the lid open just a bit…

**

Everything was perfect. The dining table was set, candles lit, soft music playing. The house was clean and Woo had put the new sheets on the bed. Tonight was their 100 day celebration and tonight Woo was going to ask Khunnie to go all the way with him. 

His phone beeped with an incoming message. “Stuck at work for a few more minutes. Be there as soon as I can! <3”

“Lame,” Woo muttered, but there was nothing to do but wait. And wait. And wait some more.

The food had started to dry out and the candles had burned down to almost nothing. Khun hadn’t texted any further and Woo got up and began putting food away, completely dejected. No word, nothing for hours and his whole evening plan was ruined. He tried to be understanding, knowing how hard his boyfriend worked and all, but this still hurt.

Everything was put away and Woo started to blow out the candles when he heard the front door unlock. Part of him wanted to walk to the front and welcome Khun in, but he was just hurt enough to ignore him.

“Woo?” Khun called out. There was a strange squeaking sound, like wet socks on the wood floor, along with the shuffling as Khun moved into the apartment. “Woobaby?”

Woo continued to ignore the other and blew out another candle. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, Khun walking into the room and standing there looking guilty.

“Hey…”

“Stuck at work for a few more minutes,” Woo quoted. “Be there as soon as I can. Heart.”

“I was. The boss caught me as I tried to leave and needed something urgent. And then I blew a tire on my bike so I had to call a tow and my phone died. So I had to walk home and it started to snow and Woo would you stop blowing out those damn candles and look at me please?” Khun demanded, exasperated.

Woo huffed and turned around. Immediately, he felt bad. Khun looked like a wet dog, hair and clothes soaked through and shivering violently.

“What are you doing with all these candles anyway?” Khun asked, looking around.

“Let me get you a blanket. Take your clothes off and shower,” Woo sighed. He supposed it was a little too much to expect his boyfriend to remember the date. Khun was a guy after all. 

“Hey,” Khun grabbed Woo’s arm as he passed by. “What is wrong?”

“Get in the shower or you will freeze. I will get some blankets for you.” Woo shrugged Khun off of him and walked away.

Khun didn't take long to shower and soon he was sitting in the dining room under a pile of blankets as Woo set some of his reheated recently packed dinner in front of the frozen man.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you are so sour today?” Khun asked in between bites.

“Do you know what day it is today?” Woo hinted. “You know…for us?”

Khun shook his head. “Man this is tasty. What day is it?”

Woo sighed and let his head drop to the table. “Our 100 days.”

“What?” Khun shouted. “No it is next week!”

“No you dumbass,” Woo frowned. “It is today. I planned it all out with dinner, and I picked out a movie and I…” Woo mumbled over the rest of his plan quietly.

“No way,” Khun pulled his phone out and looked for his calendar app. “It is next week. I was going to take you to this new restaurant downtown and then to that show that is playing at the theatre with that dance group you love! It is…oh shit…”

Khun looked up with puppy dog eyes, sad and begging for forgiveness. Woo melted at the sight. Khun really did want to celebrate, but was a week off in his calculations. Woo felt bad that he was going so hard on his boyfriend, listening to the panicked ramblings. 

“I guess,” Woo said slowly, “We could celebrate next week too.”

“Really?” Khun asked hopefully.

“I mean, I had a plan for today, and you have a plan for next week, and there really isn't any harm in celebrating twice, is there?”

Khun jumped up and swung Woo in circles. “Thank you! Oh Woobaby, I am sorry I ruined your plan. Dinner was so delicious and we can still snuggle up to a movie and what was that last thing you wanted to do tonight?”

Woo blushed a violent red. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No really,” Khun pressed. “We can do it, whatever it is!”

“You sure?” Woo snorted in amusement. “You don't even know what I wanted to ask.”

“Anything you want, I will give to you.”

“You sound confident now…”

Khun nodded and looked sure, and then his expression faltered a bit. “It isn't a tattoo, is it? You know I am not good with needles.”

Woo burst out laughing. “No, it isn't a tattoo.” He moved up closer to Khun and rested his hands gently on his shoulders. “I was going to ask, maybe, if you wanted to, because we have been together for a while now, but only if you want to, maybe we could, perhaps…”

“Oh my god babe just spit it out!” Khun cried.

Woo huffed. “Doyouwanttohavesex?” It came out all as one word and Khun tilted his head to the side, replaying the comment again in his mind. Woo saw the exact moment it clicked for Khun.

“Do I want to have sex? That is what you had planned?” Khun’s eyes were a shade darker and his whole face serious.

“If you don't want to, its fine. I can wait,” Woo backtracked quickly, thinking Khun was angry at the proposition.

“I want to!” Khun said immediately, cutting off any possible apology or interruption Woo might have. “God I have wanted to for a while, but I didn’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“Wait, really? You would have sex with me?”

“Um, you? My boyfriend? Hell yes I would.” Khun began to drag Woo back towards the cramped bedroom. “Wait, did you want to watch the movie first?”

“The movie can wait,” Woo sounded a little too eager in his mind, but it didn’t look like Khun noticed.

They raced back to the bedroom and Woo sat down awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Khun took his time closing the door and lighting a couple of the candles that had been blown out earlier. They wouldn't stay lit long, but it was more the thought that counted and Woo appreciated the romantic gesture. Selecting a decent playlist, Khun set up his iPod on the desk and sauntered back towards the bed.

Woo tucked in on himself a little, suddenly nervous and shy at what was coming. His lover picked up on it right away and bounced onto the bed, making himself comfortable and motioning Woo to come lay with him as they had done dozens of times before.

“Hey, relax would you?” Khun cooed. “It is only me.”

“I know it is you,” Woo scowled. “That is kind of the reason I am nervous. What if I am bad at this?”

Khun laughed freely and pulled Woo in closer. “Then it will be like every first time for any couple. Don't worry about it, okay? Have you ever done this before?”  
Woo shook his head. “I know the logistics of it, but I have never tried with a real person before?”

“So you tried with a fake person?” Khun teased. Woo blushed furiously, the red creeping into his ears. “Oh my god Woo! That is kinky and actually kind of hot when I think about it.”

It was obvious Khun was trying to imagine Woo in a compromising position with a handful of toys and the real Woo swatted his chest to get him to stop thinking of such things. “Have you ever done this?”

Khun shook his head, and readjusted them so that they lay on their sides, eye level with each other and legs tangled together. “Nope, but I sort of researched it. The big question I guess is if you, um…if you would pitch or catch…?”

Woo ducked his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. Khun had to wrestle a little to pull him out from under the pillows to answer. “I would rather you be the responsible party tonight,” Woo murmured and Khun tilted his chin up to peck him on the lips.

“I can do that. Lube? Condoms?”

Woo pointed them out and the reality of the situation sunk in. They were going to have sex. He would no longer be a virgin after tonight, and the thought sort of scared him a little. But then again, this was Nichkhun, his love and his best friend and it was going to be fine. Right?

Khun tossed the necessary items to the side and leaned over Woo, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss first. “You tell me to stop, and I will, okay? No pressure.”

He nodded and Khun ran his hands just under Woo’s shirt to caress the soft skin on his sides. Woo readjusted, laying flat on his back and let Khun take the lead. Everywhere his hands went, skin felt like it was on fire. Woo had never felt this sensitive before, certain it was the nerves getting to him.

Slowly, the shirt was peeled off. With every article of clothing he lost, he was sure that the same was removed from his partner. But the more skin showed, the more excited Woo became. Khun was a work of art, the kind that belongs in a museum to look at but not touch. Woo reached out and then hesitated.

“It’s alright,” Khun grabbed his hands and laid them against his chest, forcing them to smooth over his skin. “You can touch too.” 

It was a permission that Woo took seriously. Taking his time, Woo explored every curve and crevice along Khun’s torso while in return, he was worshipped. Sweet lips and teasing tongues, they built up that pleasure for a long while. The idea of making out was nothing new, but being allowed to go further now, that was something special.

“I…” Woo cleared his throat, trying to get the words out stronger. “I think I am ready now.”

Khun nodded from where he was playing with a patch of skin near Woo’s hip that rippled every time his ghosted warm air over it. Reaching for the lube, Khun poured a generous amount on his fingers and started blindly searching, smearing sticky liquid around.

“Jesus Khunnie, in the ass, not all over it,” Woo scrunched his nose at the odd sensation.

“Oh bite me,” Khun stuck his tongue out. “I am still figuring this thing out.”

Woo hissed as one finger suddenly entered him. Khun ran his free hand along the inside of Woo’s thigh to get him to relax a little. “Babe, I know you are nervous, but you have to relax or we are never going to get to the main event here.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Woo tried to take a deep breath but shuddered instead.

Leaning over, Khun gently kissed him. Sloppy and wet, it made Woo laugh at how sweet his boyfriend was being despite the awkwardness of it all, and it helped to relax his body a little more. Khun started moving his fingers in and out, making room and adding another finger here and there when he was certain Woo wouldn't break them off inside.

“Ready?” Khun asked after a long while.

“I guess.” Worry was evident in Woo’s expression. “I heard it really hurts.”

“We will go slow,” Khun assured him. “Spread your legs a little more.”

“Ow! Khunnie! I don’t bend that way.”

“Sorry. Trying pulling your leg up here.”

“I am not a bendy toy,” Woo whined. “Be gentle dammit.”

“Well, how else am I supposed to get into you if you don't move your lovely legs out of the way?”

“I dunno, but they don't go that direction.”

They laughed at how silly this was going and found a comfortable position and Khun lined himself up. Protected and lubed, he began pushing inside. Slow, shallow thrusts turned deeper as Woo accommodated him further. Suddenly Khun stopped and Woo gripped Khun’s forearms tightly.

“Why did you stop?”

Khun leaned down, eyes closed, and whispered right against his lips. “I am all the way inside of you. It feels so fucking amazing.”

Woo smiled and took a deep breath. It was tolerable when Khun moved, but harder to bear with him being so still. Pushing and pulling on his hips, Woo got his point across and Khun began thrusting. It was hard to keep his eyes open, but Woo didn't want to miss the sight of Khun over him, panting and looking so sexy and serious. The pleasure built back up again and all of Woo’s muscles cramped up.

“Oh shit, Khunnie,” Woo whimpered. 

“You like that?” Khun breathed.

“Yes, but my hip is cramping. Shit we got to change positions.”

Khun slowed down and reached for a shallow kiss. “You wanna ride me?”

“Sure.”

They moved around, elbows and knees falling in less than comfortable places but soon, Woo was stroking Khun’s length and lining him up right. It took a couple of tries before Khun was able to slide back in that welcoming heat and Woo fell forward over him. Khun was in deeper than before and there was a twinge of pain. All the porn he had watched for “research” made this look easy and painless, but that was not really the case.

Woo rocked tentatively forward and back and something inside him was touched. Like a jolt of static, electricity raced through his veins, not painful, but exhilarating. Some sound escaped from Woo’s throat at the sensation and Khun paused for the briefest moment before striving to do that again.

Each time that spot was hit, Woo would groan or cry out in pleasure and Khun made it his personal mission to release every single possible sound from his lover. Palms roamed large patches of skin while fingertips caressed each crevice of flesh. When he grew tired, Woo fell forward, his chest rubbing up against Khun’s, lips trying to meet where they could.

He could feel himself getting closer, but he held out for his lover. His cock bounced with each thrust and the rhythmic movement set his body aflame. Was Khun close at all? It was getting too hard to hold back.

“Khunnie…” Woo gasped. “I need to…I’m almost there.”

“You wanna come for me?” Khun slurred a little, too deep into bliss.

“Are you even close?”

“Yes…”

Khun settled his hands, one on Woo’s hip to keep him steady and the other on a very hard, very desperate cock. It was only a few strokes later that Woo was swearing loudly, his body bucking up towards the generous hand and releasing hard. Khun groaned, some sort of more animalistic sound escaping his lips, at the the sight of Woo reaching that completion. With Woo tightening over him, it was not long after that Khun found his own release.

Woo felt his entrance stretching a little and cracked his eyes open to drink in the sight of his lover reaching that high. It was beautiful, erotic, a sight he wanted burned into his memory forever. Khun slowed down, bucking up occasionally, shooting extra fireworks in Woo’s tired body every once in a while.

“Oh god…” Khun panted. “That felt so good.”

Woo smiled and rested forward a little. “Khunnie? I need help getting off of you.”

They laughed a little and Khun pulled Woo forward and let him flop to the side, banging a chin into his shoulder. 

“Sorry! Sorry,” Woo apologized and rolled onto his side. 

“You okay? I didn't hurt you?” Khun brushed the hair away from Woo’s face.

“No. Just tired and so completely sated. That was good.”

Khun smiled lazily. “Love you Woobaby. Thank you for giving me this gift for our 100 days. Best gift ever.”

**

Woo blinked a few times, feeling dizzy still. Even though it was only a memory, it was a powerful one for him. Resting his elbows on the table, he let his head fall into his hands and tried to take a deep breath.

“I loved him. I remember now. I remember everything. And all these boxes here,” he motioned to the bag, “they are all memories of him. He was my everything, my whole world. I can’t let them go. I can’t just give them away and move on. I need them.”

The officer leaned back in his chair. “You think that just because you let the suitcase go, you think all those memories will go too?”

“I don’t know,” Woo shook his head. “But I can’t risk it. He is too important.”

Soft chuckling, the officer took his hat off and ruffled his hair. “You really do still love him, don’t you?”

“Of course I do!” Woo looked up angrily, irritated that it was even a question. “How could you-” 

Since the time the officer walked in, Woo had never gotten a good look at the man’s face. Always half covered by his stupid hat, there was no way to see who he really was, and Woo just assumed it was just another security officer for the airport. But it wasn't.

“Nichkhun?” Woo’s eyes went wide and his whole body trembled. Like his very blood turned to ice and his heart stopped beating, the shock was too much.

“Took you long enough,” Khun smirked. “Was wondering when you would really see me.”

“You…how…” What was happening? How could Khun be here? Was this some sort of trick? His mind had finally snapped and he was hallucinating. Yeah, that was it.

Khun smiled sadly. “I think you need to open that last box, Woobaby.”

“But how are you here? What are you doing here?”

“Open it…” Khun picked up the red box and held it out.

Wooyoung stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over with a loud bang, the metal smashing against the cold tile. “How come you didn't tell me it was you earlier you jerk?!”

“Open the box Woo!” Khun shouted over Woo’s outburst. When Woo sat down again with a huff, Khun’s voice softened. “Please. You will understand. Just look…”

**

Where was Nichkhun? It was pouring rain, drops so thick it was getting hard to see between them and Woo was stranded outside an apartment complex. He had been house hunting for him and Khun. They had made the decision to buy a bigger place together, but it was proving difficult to find the right one. This was the fourth place that turned him down. The meeting ended later than expected and now he was stuck with no way back. One desperate phone call to his boyfriend later and Woo was drenched on the sidewalk.

The loud obnoxious rumble of a motorbike alerted Woo to his boyfriend’s appearance and Woo frowned. He jumped on the back and Khun turned around.

“Not this one either?”

“No. Just get me home.”

Khun reached up to take his helmet off, but Woo objected with a palm firmly on the top, making it impossible to remove. “But you need a helmet.”

“Don’t worry about it. We aren’t far and I am already soaked through. Please? Let’s just go.”

Woo wrapped his arms tightly around Khun’s chest and they took off. The roads were slippery but Khun managed to maneuver them safely through the thicker parts of traffic. They were stopped at a light and Khun leaned backwards and rubbed Woo’s back in comfort.

“Don’t worry so much, babe. We will find a good place.”

Woo shook his head, his forehead pressed against Khun’s shoulder. “We will never find a good place. Everyone around here sucks and it isn’t fair.”

“I know, Woobaby. It does suck, but we will be okay. Even if we have to live in a cardboard box, it will be okay.”

“Wow Khun. That is romantic.”

Woo could feel Khun laughing as they pulled forward with the rest of traffic. It was comfortable resting against Khun’s back, sharing warmth despite the rain and cold. 

His mind drifted off for a while, reviewing all of life’s stresses, but he was brought back as something loud clanged and Khun tapped his leg a couple times.

“What?” Woo shouted over the wind.

“Take my helmet!” Khun shouted back, pulling his helmet off.

“What? Why?” Woo couldn’t fight it, since Khun was driving with one hand, the other hand pushing the helmet back on Woo. They were on the way down the hill that led to his tiny studio, almost home, but they were going way too fast.

“Put it on!” Woo shoved it on quickly and shouted to Khun for an explanation. “I love you, you know that right?” Khun said.

“Of course I do! Khunnie slow down!”

Khun shook his head. “I can’t. No brakes.”

“What?!” Woo screamed.

“Hold on tight to me! I am going to try and get us through the intersection and onto flat ground and we can coast to a stop, okay?”

Woo nodded violently and tightened his grip. He was scared. No, that was an understatement. He was terrified.

“Hey…” Despite the roaring of the wind in his ears, Khun’s soft voice echoed in his head. “You are going to be fine.”

“What about you?”

“Not sure. But don’t worry. No matter how long it takes, we will be together again. If I have to be reborn a thousand times, I promise I will find you again and I will love you even more then than I do now. And I will buy you the little house you want and we will get a dog, and adopt a few kids and live to be so old that we have to walk hand in hand to hold each other up.”

They were fast approaching the intersection, but there was no way to stop and they only picked up speed. It didn’t look like the light was going to allow them safe passage through either.

“Promise me!” Woo begged. “Promise me we will still be together!”

Just as they hit the intersection, Khun turned around and gazed right at Woo with a soft smile. “I promise.”

The next instant happened so fast. There was no way to process what was going on because Woo focused only on Khun’s eyes. The sound of the crash was deafening, but Woo didn’t feel a thing. He was told that when death comes, there is no pain. Seemed to be true for him then. No pain, no feeling at all, just a welcomed numbness. Woo blinked and he was on the ground, staring out of a shattered visor shield. People moved all around him, but it was an impossible task to even lift his finger. The helmet rolled his head to the side and he saw the only thing that could cause him pain then.

Khun lie motionless. No pained groaning, no breathing, no anything. And that hurt more than every broken bone. Rationally, logically, there was no way he would have survived that accident. Not in a million years. But Khun had promised. He had promised they would be together. So why wasn’t he moving? Why wasn’t he the god he said he was when they were children playing in the sand, getting up and rebuilding everything after the cannons fell on them? They couldn’t be together like this. Why was he breaking that promise?

People were shouting around him, telling Woo to hang in there, that everything was going to be alright and that help was on the way. But he knew that it was useless. His body was broken beyond repair. Even worse, so was his heart. He didn't want to go on if Khun was not by his side.

Faces grew blurry. It took a long time for the dark to win.

**

The table was rattling with how much Woo shook. Crystal streaks cut rivers into his cheeks as tortured breathes escaped his lungs. “You…died…”

“So did you.” Khun stood up and walked slowly around the table, afraid to scare the other. Kneeling right in front of him, Khun rested his fingers over Woo’s hands. 

“I don’t understand,” Woo hiccuped. “Why would you do that?”

“The brakes failed. I knew it when we were going down the hill and I thought that if I gave you my helmet, you might survive and it would be okay.”

“It wouldn’t be okay,” Woo shook his head fiercely. “Living without you would not be okay at all.”

Khun nodded. “Seeing all these memories through your eyes, I know that now.” He brushed gentle fingers along Woo’s jaw, and then across his cheeks, drying tears. 

“So that means we are dead? Then why the airport?”

Khun stood up and leaned against the table. “This is an exchange point. You have arrived from one lifetime, and now it is time for you to begin a new life.”

“No.” Woo stood up and furrowed his brow, upset. “I don’t want to start over. Didn’t you see what I wanted to hold onto? It is you. You are here, so I want to stay here as well.”

“You can’t stay here silly. You have more lifetimes ahead of you.”

“And you don’t? I am not going anywhere without you!” Woo gripped Khun’s shirt as if holding onto it would prevent them from ever separating. Rather than pry him off, Khun simply covered the trembling hands with his own.

“Do you remember what I told you? When we were on the bike, those last few minutes, what did I tell you?”

Woo dropped his gaze, remembering those few words. “No matter how long it takes, we will be together again. If I have to be reborn a thousand times, I promise I will find you again and I will love you even more then than I do now.”

Khun nodded and pulled Woo even closer. “I want to show you the future where the promises we made on that day come true. But to do that, you need to get on your flight, alright?”

“But why can’t you come with me?”

“I have to take a different flight. My ticket is for a different gate. But I promise you, we will see each other again. We will start again and it will be better than before, okay? Do you believe me?”

“You promised,” Woo buried his face in the collar of Khun’s shirt. “You have to do it now because you promised.”

“You better wait for me,” Khun scolded gently. “No falling for anyone else because I am coming for you. Got it?”

The blonde hair tickled his chin as Woo nodded a little. It wasn’t long after that the other security officers came back into the room. They carefully packed all the little boxes away in the suitcase and handed off a new ticket to Khun. As they began to walk away, Woo cried out.

“Please,” he begged. “Be careful with those!”

They looked back with kind smiles. “Don’t worry. Your memories will be handled very gently.”

The men left pulling the suitcase along carefully and Khun guided Woo down the halls. Woo dug in his heels a bit, wanting more time with his lover, but Khun was stronger, leading them up to a gate emptied of people except for a single stewardess. He handed the ticket over for Woo and then held him tightly.

“Don’t tell me you are afraid,” Woo teased sadly. 

“Of course I am,” Khun pulled back and Woo saw the genuine worry etched on his face. “Perhaps you forget, but I love you just as much as you love me, maybe more. What if you forget me? What if we meet and you don’t love me again?”

“We are going to be together again. We are going to make a new beginning and this time, we will see it through all the way to the end. I promise you.”

“You ready to make that future real?” 

Woo nodded. 

“You two are precious,” the stewardess smiled. “Do you remember me?”

Woo looked at her confused. “Should I?”

“I guess not,” she giggled. “I have watched the two of you come through this gate quite a few times. You have shared many past lives together, and I believe you will have many more in the future. So go on and give him a kiss so Mr. Jang can get aboard and start his new life with you, Mr. Horvejkhul.”

The couple laughed incredulously. But it was reassuring. They had done this before, they were just beginning again. And Woo knew in his heart that Khun would keep his promises.

*

The sun was hot on the sand, and Woo tried to stay close to the ocean water so as not to burn his toes. There weren't too many people on the beach that day, a handful of families scattered around here and there. His mother was tossing a ball over to him, and his little legs tried desperately to race to where it was headed, but he was too young, too little to catch it in time.

The ball crashed into the sand right on the edge of what looked like a small sand fort. Sandy hair peeked up from the other side where a kid was standing in a deep hole.

“Cannon!” the kid cried and Wooyoung ran over to make sure he hadn’t hit the other kid with the ball.

“Are you alright?” Woo said, picking up the ball and looking the other over, worried.

“Are you a pirate?” 

“A pirate?”

“I am Captain Nichkhun! And I attack all pirates!”


End file.
